Beautiful Stranger
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: " Terminada" - songfic- O que acontece quando um Malfoy tem que conquistar uma Weasley


**Beautiful Stranger**

N. A. : Essa é uma songfic baseada na música da Madonna, e envolve Gina, Harry e Draco. O que acontece quando um Malfoy tem que conquistar uma Weasley? 

_Haven't we met / Nós já nos encontramos?_

_You__'re some __kind__ of __beautiful__stranger__ / Você é algum tipo de estranho bonito_

Era uma manhã nervosa em Hogwarts, pois daqui a alguns minutos aconteceria o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano letivo entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Todos, ou os que conseguiam, tomavam o café da manhã, muito tensos, inclusive Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Desde que o quinto ano se iniciara, Harry ainda não tinha se sentido tão nervoso, mesmo com o ressurgimento de Voldemort.

- Harry  não esquenta não, vai dar tudo certo! –disse  Rony enfiando uma torrada goela abaixo. - Come alguma coisa aí.

- Tudo bem, mas não estou com fome.

- Mas Harry assim você vai passar mal! –Hermione  disse dirigindo a Harry um olhar preocupado.

- Vamos indo pro campo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram do Salão Principal. Enquanto isso começou uma discussão entre sonserinos, mais especificamente Draco e seus capangas Crabble e Goyle, e grifinórios, mais especificamente ainda: um grifinório, Simas Finnigan.

- Não adianta Malfoy! Você nunca vai ganhar do Harry! –disse um Simas muito irritado.

- Vou sim, a começar por hoje! Quer apostar! –Malfoy disse virando para sair do Salão.

- Quero. –afirmou Simas.

- O quê? –disse irritado se virando para frente.

- Apostar! Se você ganhar eu faço o que você quiser, mas se o Harry ganhar...

- Tudo bem, mas você vai se arrepender porque se eu ganhar, você vai ter que beijar os pés do Crabble e do Goyle. –disse com um ar malicioso.

- Não mesmo Draco! –protestou Goyle.

- Cala a boca!

- Bom se eu ganhar você vai ter que ... –disse Simas avaliando tudo a sua volta, quando teve uma idéia ao olhar para a mesa da grifinória. - Conquistar a Weasley, filha da sua família inimiga!

Draco Malfoy sentiu o chão sumir a seus pés, como ele poderia ficar com aquela garota! Sentiu ânsia só de pensar, os Weasley são sujos! Mas ele não podia vacilar, teria que provar que iria vencer o Potter.

- Aceito. –disse sem mostrar nenhuma emoção no rosto.

- Então vamos ver Malfoy!

Draco saiu do Salão e se dirigiu para o campo, teria que pegar o pomo antes de Harry Potter de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto isso Gina terminava seu café junto com Neville e Collin, para ir assistir o jogo do qual, sem ela saber, decidiria seu destino.

_You could be good for me / Você poderia ser bom para mim_

_I've had the taste for danger / Eu gosto do perigo_

- Malfoy! Aonde você pensa que vai! Tá saindo de fininho é?! –disse Simas muito divertido.

- Ah! Ah! Muito engraçado! O que você quer?

- Você não tá esquecendo de nada não: Jogo... você perdeu ontem... pagar a aposta!

No dia anterior Draco estava tão ansioso para ganhar que pegou o pomo antes da hora, quando a Grifinória estava na liderança em pontos. O que acabou levando a Sonserina a perder por pontos, mesmo tendo pegado o pomo.

- Mas eu ganhei do Potter, peguei o pomo antes dele! –disse confiante.

- Não mesmo! Não era só o pomo, você tinha que ganhar no placar também!

- Para um grifinório você sabe ser bem injusto, não Simas?

- Qual sua proposta para conquistar Gina Weasley?

Draco estava irado, afinal ele ganhou do maldito Potter! Proposta! Ele não tinha nenhuma, mas ele já tinha conquistado algumas garotas esse ano na escola, e já estava ficando expert nisso. Mas ter que conquistar a Weasley lhe dava más sensações.

- Vai ser mole! Ela não vai resistir a mim.

- Só que tem um detalhe Malfoy, ela te odeia! –disse cinicamente Simas.

- Eu vou conseguir, agora vai cuidar da sua vida!

- Tá bom, você tem até o fim do ano letivo!

- Nós não tínhamos estipulado tempo.-disse deixando transparecer sua raiva.

- Mas é obvio que é só até o fim do ano Malfoy!

- Cai FORA!

_If I'm smart then I'll run away / Se eu fosse inteligente, correria para bem                                                       _

_                                                longe_

_But I'm not so I guess I'll stay / Mas não sou, acredito que vou ficar_

Gina Weasley andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, andava não, corria, porque estava atrasada para a Aula de Poções e o professor Snape tiraria muitos pontos dela pelo atraso, quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção:

_"O Professor Nicholas McFadden, de Estudo dos Trouxas convoca alunos interessados em participar do seu grupo de teatro, a primeira peça encenada será:"Romeu e Julieta" de William Shakespeare. Alunos convocados  a participar ganharão pontos para suas respectivas casas."_

Ela ficou muito entusiasmada com a idéia de participar na peça, mesmo que fosse um papel pequeno, e como já estava atrasada mesmo resolveu não ir para a aula e aproveitar para se inscrever.

_Heaven forbid / Céu proibido_

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger / Vou ter minha chance com um                        _

_estranho bonito_

Harry, Rony e Hermione almoçavam no Salão Principal, quando surge uma coruja e derruba uma carta no prato de Harry.

- O que é isso? –disse surpreso.

- Abre para nós sabermos Harry. –Hermione disse curiosa.

Harry abriu e leu:

- Senhor Harry Potter o convocamos para participar do nosso grupo de teatro... –eu não vou de jeito nenhum!

- Continua a ler. –ordenou Hermione.

- ... quero lembrar-lhe que caso aceite e  participe receberá pontos extras para a Grifinória na Copa das Casas, Atenciosamente: Professor McFadden.

Nesse momento Gina chega e senta ao lado deles.

- Ah Harry, participa vai! Eu me inscrevi, vai ser legal, a peça é Romeu e Julieta, de um escritor trouxa, esqueci o nome...

- William Shakespeare, ele é muito famoso sabia! –Hermione afirmou com seu ar sabe-tudo.

- Não sei não... ficar se expondo no palco. –Harry falou receoso.

- Eu não falo nada porque eu não iria, me surpreende você Gina! Você nunca falou nada sobre teatro e é toda tímida aqui na escola! –Rony disse sem jeito. - Mulheres...

Gina corou e disse: 

- Sempre gostei de teatro, só não tinha comentado antes.

Do outro lado do Salão Draco lia seu bilhete : 

- Não vou participar dessa arte trouxa de maneira nenhuma!

Quando surge Simas.

- Ah, vai sim! Fiquei sabendo que a Gina se inscreveu, e você nem precisa, recebeu a convocação! 

- Por que não vai você? –disse Draco com sua característica voz arrastada.

- Tá vendo o que dá querer ajudar um sonserino? Ora eu não preciso cumprir uma aposta!

- Nem eu, afinal sou um sonserino não sou?

- Eu sabia que você não iria conseguir! Mas você me decepcionou, achei que iria persistir um pouco mais...

- Não disse que desisti, isso já é uma questão de honra!

_I looked into your eyes / Eu olhei em seus olhos_

_And my world came tumbling down / E meu mundo desmoronou  _

Chegou o dia do teste e da divisão dos papéis. Todos estavam lá: Gina, Rony (que foi praticamente obrigado por Harry), Harry e Draco. Quando o professor entrou na sala e viu Gina seus olhos brilharam, disse com sua voz afetada:

- Você é a Julieta! Qual seu nome querida?

Gina corou ruidosamente e disse baixo: 

- Virginia Weasley.

- Gina você é perfeeeita! Doce, meiga, carinha de anjo, de desprotegida, de sonsa ... Você decorou falas de Julieta?

- Sim. – Gina não tinha gostado nem um pouco do "sonsa".

- Recite amor!

- Oh, Romeu, Romeu, onde estás tu, Romeu? Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome; Ou, se não quiseres, sê apenas meu amor; E eu não mais serei uma Capuleto.

- Maravilhoso! Fiquei até arrepiado!!! Você é a Julieta!!!! – disse professor McFadden.

- Nossa não sabia que minha irmã tinha um talento nato para a Julieta. –disse Rony a Harry.

- Nem eu, esse professor é meio estranho né?-respondeu Harry.

- Boa tarde! Agora que já temos a Julieta vamos escolher o Romeu! Estou na duvida entre vocês dois. –disse apontando para Draco e Harry. – Vocês decoraram alguma fala da personagem?

- Não. –os dois responderam.

- Leiam este trecho do ato dois, cena dois, complementando a fala da Gina,  mas, por favor, com alma!!! Você primeiro Potter.

- Tudo bem. –e começou - Eu tomo a tua palavra: Chama-me apenas amor, e eu serei novamente batizado; Daqui em diante, eu nunca mais serei Romeu.

- Excelente! Amei! –você é muito bom como Romeu.

- Rony eu acho que vou vomitar. – Harry disse baixo.

- Guenta aí! –respondeu o amigo.

- Agora você Malfoy.

-  Eu tomo a tua palavra: Chama-me apenas amor, e eu serei novamente batizado; Daqui em diante, eu nunca mais serei Romeu.-disse Draco com ar de superioridade misturado com tédio. "Já ganhei fui muito melhor que o Harry."

- Sinto muito Malfoy, mas o Romeu é o Harry em pessoa! Quer dizer o Harry é o Romeu em pessoa!!!

Draco ficou furioso, teria que reverter esse quadro de qualquer forma, não tinha melhor oportunidade de conquistar a Weasley do que fazendo par com ela. Mas ele nem tinha olhado com atenção para ela até agora, então resolveu observar sua "vítima", bem ela não se parecia com Rony como ele esperava, ela até era bonitinha, e parecia bem feliz por fazer par com Potter, bem que já tinha ouvido falar da quedinha dela pelo Potter. Ficou com raiva, porque tudo que ele queria acabava indo pro Potter! "Calma eu não quero a Weasley, é só uma aposta idiota! Mas ela é bem bonita!"

_You__'re __the__devil__ in __disguise__ / Você é o demônio disfarçado_

_That__'s __why__ I'm __singing this song __/ Por isso estou cantando essa canção_

Gina estava mesmo muito feliz por fazer o par romântico com Harry, seria sua chance de conquistá-lo e fazê-lo esquecer a Cho Chang, que ela sabia que ele gostava. Mas, também estava aliviada por não fazer par com Malfoy, o qual ela tinha medo desde que ele e o pai colocaram o diário de Tom Ridlle no seu material escolar do segundo ano. Sentia arrepios só de pensar em ter que beija-lo e fazer juras de amor, mesmo que artisticamente. "Ele tá me olhando? É melhor ele parar com isso senão eu vou sair correndo daqui!"

- Gina você tá bem? –Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo bem Harry, não é nada.

- Agora vamos definir os outros papéis! –professor McFadden exclamou.

- Eu não quero nem ver o papel que ele vai me dar, né Romeu! –Rony disse fazendo uma careta.

_To know you is to love you / Conhecer você é amar você_

Os dias foram se passando e os ensaios eram freqüentes. Draco ficou com o papel de Thebaldo Capuleto, primo da Julieta, mas que nem contracena com ela, por esse fato ele não estava satisfeito com o papel e já tinha um plano para mudar isso. Rony ficou com o papel do padre que "ajuda", ou tenta, Romeu e Julieta, os outros participantes da peça eram alunos desconhecidos.

Era uma tarde de domingo e Gina ensaiava nos jardins da escola, que estava cheio de folhas no chão por conseqüência do fim de outono, não era fácil ser Julieta. 

- Ensaiando muito Weasley. –disse Draco.

- E você não ensaia Malfoy ?

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas o meu papel é pequeno! –respondeu com um ar irritado.

- Ah, é verdade. –Gina não queria conversar com ele.

- Continua.

- O quê?

- Ensaiando, para eu ver se está bom.

- Por quê?

- Ah Gina se você tem vergonha de mim como vai se apresentar na frente de todos! –disse Draco com brilho no olhar.

"Ele me chamou de Gina, o que  há com ele." - Tudo bem, você tem razão.

Então Gina declamou todas suas falas do primeiro ato, engasgando algumas vezes, pois estava nervosa com ele a observando. Draco não podia evitar, estava encantado, ela parecia tão delicada e perfeita com aquele cabelo vermelho, a pele branquinha e os olhos castanhos que ele não conseguia parar de observa-la, pelo menos tinha uma desculpa para isso, estava analisando a representação dela.

- Você foi razoável Gina –"O quê, ela estava ótima, por que não falo isso", pensou Draco.      

- Não esperava que você me elogiasse mesmo!-"Na verdade não sei nem o que você faz aqui".- Agora é sua vez, diz suas falas!

Draco foi pego de surpresa, não sabia suas falas e nem estava com o script.

- Eu não quero. –não poderia assumir que não tinha decorado.

- Por que? –Gina estava curiosa. - Você me fez dizer as minhas!

- Tá bom, admito, eu não sei as minhas falas. –deu o braço a torcer muito irritado.

- Se você quiser pode ensaiar comigo as falas do Romeu, assim você me ajuda, porque o Harry não tá muito animado para ensaios. –"Não acredito que fiz isso! Mas eu preciso ensaiar com alguém, o Harry só me enrola."

- Já que você insiste. –Draco sorria se achando muito esperto, por estar no lugar certo na hora certa.

Eles ensaiaram a tarde toda, todas as cenas de beijo Draco insistia que era importante treinar, mas Gina sempre dava um fora nele. 

- Isso eu vou ensaiar com o Harry. 

- É mas pro resto, eu sirvo né?! –Draco dizia fazendo cara de coitadinho. 

_You__'re __everywhere__ I go / Você está em todo lugar que eu vou_

_And everybody knows __/ E todo mundo sabe_

Draco e Gina começaram a ensaiar sempre, mas um dia Harry apareceu enquanto eles ensaiavam.

- Malfoy o que você faz aqui? –Harry disse nervoso.

- Te interessa Potter?

- Interessa sim! Gina é minha amiga e não vou deixar alguém como você perto dela!

- Calma vocês dois! –Gina disse assustada. - Harry, eu e o Draco só estamos ensaiando! Você não vem ensaiar comigo quando eu te chamo.

- Draco! Você e o Draco, já estão tão íntimos assim. Deixa seu irmão saber disso! –Harry disse virando para ir embora.

-  Espera Harry! O Rony vai ficar uma fera comigo! –disse Gina correndo atrás dele.

Draco ficou feliz, essa cena iria repercutir a escola inteira e com sorte todos ficariam sabendo. Como toda boa fofoca seria aumentada e ele nem precisaria beijar a Gina para todos pensarem que isso tivesse acontecido, sua parte na aposta estaria "cumprida". Mas bem que ele gostaria de beija-la.

Gina alcançou Harry perto da porta de entrada de Hogwarts.

- Espera Harry. –disse Gina ofegante pela corrida. - Nós só estávamos ensaiando, e se tem algum problema nisso, a culpa é sua!

- Como minha? –Harry disse indignado.

- Eu tinha que ensaiar! Você nunca vinha quando eu te chamava! –Gina disse já com lágrimas nos olhos por brigar com Harry, afinal ela estava muito decepcionada com ele, porque ela pensava que iria conquista-lo com os ensaios.

- Eu estou ocupado, a vida não é só flores Gina. Voldemort está por aí de volta, querendo me matar!

- Não diz esse nome! Desculpa Harry, eu sou uma egoísta mesmo. –disse caindo em prantos.

- Desculpa Gina, não queria te magoar! –disse arrependido. – É que tantas coisas vêm acontecendo... Quer saber, eu vou sair da peça, não estou muito a fim, representar não é minha vocação!

- Tudo bem Harry. –disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu não vou contar pro Rony, se você prometer que não vai mais ficar perto do Malfoy. 

- Mas ele não fez nada, ele é até legal comigo. Sabe, eu também não gostava dele, mas nesses meses ensaiando vi que ele não é má pessoa.

- Conversa Gina, é pura falsidade. Você quem sabe da sua vida, de qualquer maneira eu não vou mais falar pro Rony. –disse virando e entrando no castelo.

Gina não sabia o que fazer e resolveu voltar para aonde estava ensaiando com Draco.

_To __love you __is to __be part __of __you__ / Conhecer você é amar você _

Draco ainda estava lá, observando o anoitecer.

- Gina o que houve? Você está chorando... –Draco disse surpreso.

- Não foi nada. –disse Gina controlando o choro e abraçando Draco.

- O que aquele Potter fez? –ele estava espantado por ela tê-lo abraçado.

- Eu briguei com ele porque ele não vinha ensaiar comigo e ele desistiu do papel.

- Desistiu. – "agora o papel é meu, e nem precisei pôr meu plano em prática."

- Draco será que você consegue ficar com o papel do Romeu, afinal você já sabe todas as falas e nós já ensaiamos tanto.

- Você gostaria de contracenar comigo?

- Claro.

- Mas tem um porém.

- Qual?

- Nós não ensaiamos direito. –disse Draco com um ar divertido, que até não é muito característico dele.

Gina estava muito impressionada com a mudança dele, ele não era o que parecia ser anteriormente.

- Como não ensaiamos direito? –respondeu inocentemente.

- Faltaram os beijos. –disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, nem vem espertinho. –afirmou Gina se soltando dos braços de Draco.

- Você não vai fugir de mim. –Draco foi atrás dela e a segurou pelos ombros. Olhando nos olhos dela percebeu que estava perdido. "Não pode ser, estou mesmo gostando de Gina Weasley." 

Ele a abraçou e a beijou, no princípio Gina o afastou, mas depois deixou-se levar pelo beijo.

- É melhor nós entrarmos, já anoiteceu. –disse um pouco constrangida.

Gina e Draco passaram a se encontrar sempre para ensaiar "melhor" a peça como Draco dizia, incluindo os beijos apaixonados de Romeu e Julieta. É claro que Draco ficou com o papel, ao professor McFadden só interessava alguém popular como Romeu, seja Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy. Rony também tinha desistido de seu papel, não gostara muito de interpretar o padre.  O dia da apresentação se aproximava, seria no dia anterior ao inicio do feriado de Natal, ao fim de tarde antes do Baile de Inverno, que se repetiria esse ano como no anterior.

Gina estava muito ansiosa, e Draco preocupado em como provar que a tinha conquistado como combinado na aposta com Simas.

- E aí Malfoy, a Weasley é sua? –perguntou Simas um dia antes da encenação da peça.

- É sim e já sei como provar. –disse Draco com seu ar de superioridade.

- Como? –Simas fez uma expressão de descrença.

- Depois da encenação, na hora dos agradecimentos a Weasley vai me dar um beijo de verdade, que certamente não é da Julieta, que a essa altura já se matou pelo Romeuzinho.

- Isso não é suficiente! Você pode muito bem roubar um beijo dela!

- Também vou leva-la ao baile. Satisfeito, ou quer que ela se mate por mim hein! –Draco disse irônico.

- Se você conseguir tudo isso mesmo, eu me dou por vencido.

Nesse mesmo dia no Salão Comunal da Grifinória as meninas conversavam sobre o baile.

- E você Gina, com quem vai? Harry? –perguntou uma Parvati ansiosa.

- Não, ele vai com a Cho Chang. –respondeu muito irritada.

- Com quem você vai? –perguntou Hermione. Gina lançou um olhar significativo a ela. - Não me diga que vai com o seu Romeu?  

- O quê? O Malfoy? –Parvati estava animadíssima.

- Ele mesmo. Por que? –disse Gina despreocupada. - Ele é muito legal sabiam.

- Ah ele é um gato Gina! –Parvati quase gritou.

- De legal ele não tem nada Gina, não se iluda! –Hermione repreendeu com um ar de mãe.

- Não sei o que você tem contra ele Mione. –Parvati entrou na discussão. - Só porque você vai com o Rony.

- Que que tem que eu vou com o Rony? –perguntou indignada.

- Por favor Hermione, ele é seu amigo.

- Mas ele pode ser mais que isso, eu gosto dele. E você que vai com o Justino da Lufa-lufa só porque ninguém melhor te convidou! –disse uma Mione revoltada.

Percebendo que iria começar uma discussão feia Gina resolveu sair de fininho.

_I'__ve__paid__ for __you with tears__ / Eu tenho pago por você com lágrimas_

_And swallowed all my pride__ / E engolido todo meu orgulho_

Chegou a hora da apresentação Gina estava nervosa e Hogwarts inteira estava presente para assistir, inclusive Dumbledore. E se ela engasgasse, troçasse, errasse...

- Calma Gina, vai dar tudo certo! –Draco disse a tranqüilizando. - Uau! Você está linda com esse figurino de Julieta sabia? Acho que vou até interpretar o papel de Romeu apaixonado melhor ainda!

- Para Draco, você também ficou ótimo! Eu estava me perguntando, por que você resolveu fazer a peça?

Essa pergunta não tinha uma resposta boa, além da aposta, nada o tinha levado a peça.

- Não sei, quem sabe, veia artística? –ele disse sorrindo. – Queria que você fizesse uma coisa por mim.

- O que? –perguntou curiosa.

- Depois da apresentação, na hora dos agradecimentos você pode me dar um beijo no palco?

- Por quê? –Gina não estava compreendendo.

- Para todos verem que nós nos gostamos de verdade. Você não acha uma boa idéia? –"Draco você não presta mesmo, cafajeste."

- Não sei, é capaz dos meus três irmãos pularem no palco para te bater. –disse brincalhona.

Ele não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade

- Não faz mal eu encaro!

- Então tudo bem. –"Ele está tão estranho hoje."

- Vocês estão LINDOS!!! –professor McFadden entrava na cochia. - Estou até emocionado... Vamos lá, vai começar, entrem em cena e arrasem!!! Quebrem a perna!!!

- O quê?! –ambos disseram.

A encenação foi um sucesso, todos na platéia adoraram. E como o combinado, na hora dos agradecimentos Gina e Draco se beijaram de verdade, o que causou grande confusão. Fred, Jorge e Rony se levantaram e foram em direção ao palco, mas foram impedidos pelo professor de causar maiores estragos.

Gina foi para a Torre da Grifinória se arrumar correndo para o baile, não poderia ir de Julieta. Colocou um vestido tubinho de alcinha bege que Harry tinha lhe dado no seu aniversário, o vestido lhe lembrava ele, mas era o melhor que tinha. Fez cachos em seu cabelo comprido, o dividiu de lado e colocou uma fivelinha também bege segurando a franja, estava pronta para o primeiro baile que iria se divertir, ou assim pensava.

Draco também se trocou, colocando suas clássicas roupas pretas, com a diferença de uma capa verde que usava por cima. Esperava Gina na entrada do Salão Principal, o baile já havia começado e o show de uma cantora bruxa muito famosa, até mesmo entre os trouxas, estava animado. Quando Gina apareceu Draco quase caiu pra trás, ela estava demais.

- Vamos entrar milady? 

- Só se for agora cavalheiro! –disse sorrindo.

Eles entraram no salão e todos olharam, inclusive Simas Finnigan. 

- Uau é a Madonna! –(que cantava Rain.) - Draco vamos dançar!

- Claro.

Os dois foram pro meio do salão e começaram a dançar juntinhos quando aparece Rony.

- Gina o que você tá fazendo com esse cara! –disse furioso.

- Rony me solta, eu fico com quem eu bem entendo e você não tem nada com isso!

Rony solta ela de Draco e começa a arrasta-la.

- Me solta, eu quero dançar!

- Solta ela Weasley! –ordenou Draco.

- Quem é você pra mandar em mim, a irmã é minha.

- E a namorada é minha.

A essa altura nem a Madonna cantava mais, todos pararam pra ver a discussão. Rony soltou Gina, que correu e abraçou Draco.

- Cadê aqueles dois quando eu preciso? Devem estar por ai com as namoradas.

- Calma Rony. –disse Hermione muito preocupada.

- Não adianta Rony ela é cabeça dura. –disse Harry. 

- Rony eu gosto dele e ele de mim, ele está comigo porque quer!

- Não está não! –Simas abria caminho entre as pessoas.

- Como assim? –Gina olhou para Simas e Draco. 

Draco tinha um olhar assassino para Simas, e fazia que não com a cabeça.

- Ele está com você só porque perdeu uma aposta e o castigo era te conquistar. –disse com a maior simplicidade.

- Não .. é .. verdade .. É verdade Draco? –perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- É. Mas...

Gina virou de frente e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de Draco, e saiu correndo seguida por Harry, que abandonou Cho no salão. Draco virou e deu um soco em Simas.

- Seu idiota! Não era para falar para ela! –disse nervosíssimo.

- Qual a diferença? –respondeu Simas, nem parecia que tinha levado um soco.

- Eu queria continuar com ela.

- Agora menos ainda Malfoy –respondeu Rony dando um soco no rosto de Draco. - E você Simas, pensei que era meu amigo! A gente se entende depois.

- Vamos parar com essa briga. –Dumbledore surge no salão. - Vocês três me acompanhem. –disse se referindo a Rony, Draco e Simas.

O show recomeçou e Madonna cantava Beautiful Stranger.

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum __beautiful__stranger__ / estranho bonito_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum __beautiful__stranger__ / estranho bonito_

Harry estava feliz por ter conseguido levar Cho ao baile, mas na hora que aconteceu tudo com Gina ele resolveu ir atrás dela e deixou uma Cho muito brava gritando no salão. Não tinha idéia de onde Gina teria ido, mas resolveu procurar no jardim, e lá estava ela sentada em um banco a luz do luar, parecia arrasada, então ele resolveu se aproximar.

- Gina ele não merece que você chore por ele. –disse amável.

- Eu sei, não é por ele que eu choro. É por mim. Eu fui uma idiota Harry.

- Não, você foi inocente. 

- Hoje eu perguntei para ele por que ele tava fazendo a peça e olha o que ele me respondeu: veia artística, é engraçado, não é ? –disse rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Como você iria saber?

- Todos me avisaram que ele não presta, mas a carente aqui acreditou que alguém pudesse gostar dela. Quem seria idiota o bastante? –disse sem esperança.

- Eu seria.

- Como? –Gina não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Eu seria idiota o bastante para gostar de você. –Harry disse olhando nos olhos dela e colocando as mãos sobre as dela. - Agora para de chorar e vem dançar comigo.

- Mas e a Cho? –perguntou se lembrando da companhia de Harry.

- A essa hora já deve estar com outro. –disse com um sorriso convidativo. - Vai para de enrolar e vem dançar.

- Tudo bem. –respondeu limpando o rosto. - Mas depois desse choro todo devo estar horrorosa.

- Você tá linda. –disse a levando pela mão para o salão.

Na sala de Dumbledore os três ficaram quietinhos.

- Minerva pode cuidar desse caso para mim? –perguntou Dumbledore.

- Claro professor, pode se retirar se assim deseja. –respondeu McGonagall.

- Vou cuidar de outros assuntos. E vocês juízo. –disse saindo da sala. 

- Devo lembrar-lhes que esse tipo de aposta é contra as leis desta escola e vocês dois serão responsabilizados por isso. –disse McGonagall apontando para Draco e Simas. - E o senhor Weasley, não deveria agir com violência, assim como o senhor Malfoy, em um baile público principalmente.

- Desculpe Professora –disse Rony de cabeça baixa. - Mas é que perdi a cabeça, afinal eles apostaram a minha irmã.

- Bom as detenções de vocês serão negociadas, sendo a do senhor Weasley mais leve e de vocês dois mais pesadas, sem falar na comunicação aos pais. –afirmou McGonagall com um olhar duro.

- Não por favor. –essa medida comoveu Simas.

- Não tenho como revogar essa opção senhor Finnigan.

_If I'm __smart then __I'll __run away__ / Se eu fosse inteligente, correria para bem                                                       _

_                                                longe_

_But__ I'm __not so __I __guess__ I'll __stay __/ Mas não sou, acredito que vou ficar_

No baile Hermione esperava a volta de Rony e Cho já estava realmente dançando com outro, um aluno muito popular da Corvinal. Quando Harry e Gina entraram no salão, Madonna cantava "Learn to say goodbye", e eles foram dançar. Ficaram juntos dançando várias músicas lentas até que Gina quis ir embora.

- Harry não estou mais no clima, tudo isso me deixou cansada, vou voltar lá pra torre da Grifinória, tudo bem? –disse carinhosamente.

- Claro Gina, mas só se você me deixar te levar até lá.

-Vamos. –Gina deu a mão a Harry para saírem da pista de dança, quando encontraram Rony, que estava voltando com Mione para a pista.

- Gina você tá bem? –disse o irmão preocupado.

- Tá tudo bem, eu tava com o Harry, e você? 

- Tenho uma detenção a cumprir por ter batido no Malfoy. Mas deixa pra lá, porque valeu a pena.

- Mas você não devia ter batido nele, no baile principalmente Rony. –disse Hermione.

- Vamos dançar vai Mione. –respondeu Rony.

- Vou embora, se divirtam nesse fim de festa. –disse Gina. - Vamos Harry.  

Draco também voltava para a festa e viu Gina e Harry juntos, o que não o agradou nem um pouco.

Chegando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória Gina se despediu de Harry com um beijo no rosto, mas ele virou o rosto dela e a beijou.

- Não Harry, é melhor não confundirmos as coisas.

- Desculpa, não devia ter te beijado, mas eu gosto de você de verdade Gina. –disse Harry.

- Amanhã nós conversamos, estou cansada até para pensar. –disse se dirigindo ao dormitório feminino, e deixando Harry sozinho na sala.

 Ambos estavam confusos, Harry não sabia mais se gostava de Gina ou estava confundindo amizade e cuidado com amor, e Gina não sabia se odiava ou amava Draco, e agora tinha o Harry que ela sempre amou e de repente dizia gostar dela. 

Draco estava no Salão Principal pensando em tudo o que tinha feito. Ele realmente tinha sido muito falso com Gina, mas em vez de conquista-la, ele tinha sido conquistado por ela. Pensava que de agora em diante ela o esqueceria, e seria fácil porque ela já até tinha arrumado outro namoradinho: o maldito Potter, que como sempre roubava tudo que era dele.

Mas Draco não desistiria tão fácil de Gina Weasley.

_Haven__'t __you heard __/ Você não ouviu_

_I __fell__ in __love with __a beautiful __stranger__ / Eu estou apaixonada por um estranho        _

_                                                       bonito_

No dia seguinte Gina não conversou sobre sua situação com Harry, ela e Rony iriam para casa passar o Natal, portanto ficaria duas semanas afastada de Harry e Draco. Ficariam na escola Harry e para acompanha-lo Hermione. Rony que agora era namorado oficial de Hermione, só iria para casa porque Moly insistira muito, os dois não queriam se desgrudar.

Draco também iria para casa e estava só esperando para ver o que seu pai diria sobre a aposta e principalmente sobre o envolvimento de uma Weasley na mesma.

Em casa Gina pode descansar e pensar muito sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido e chegou a uma conclusão, ela realmente estava apaixonada por Draco, mesmo tendo a enganado. Mas ela não iria voltar a namora-lo, e sofria com essa decisão de ficar afastada dele, não queria voltar para Hogwarts, só para não ter que vê-lo. E que Harry agora era só um amigo, ela tinha esquecido a paixão por ele, talvez substituída em seu coração pelo sentimento por Draco.

Draco recebeu um sonoro parabéns de seu pai pela aposta: "É assim que se trata as mulheres filho, especialmente as Grifinórias, mas fique longe dessa garota daqui em diante, ela já serviu para você mostrar sua astúcia." Mal sabe ele que tudo o que Draco queria era voltar com "a garota".

Harry percebeu nesse tempo afastado de Gina que realmente gostava dela, porém estava com uma sensação que seria mais uma paixão platônica, afinal Gina não parecia querer ficar com ele.

- Vamos filhinha levante, você tem que pegar o trem para a escola, está atrasada, até os gêmeos já levantaram. –disse Moly Weasley a sua caçulinha.

- Não vou voltar mãe. Quero ficar em casa. –disse com manha.

- Como não vai? Claro que vai! O que aconteceu, você sempre gostou de Hogwarts, até quando aconteceu aquele incidente horrível no segundo ano você não hesitou em ir para aula. –disse com um ar preocupado.

- Ah mãe, problemas! –Gina começou a chorar e abraçou a mãe.

- Seja o que for filha não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. –encorajou Moly.

- Tem razão, vou me arrumar.

Assim Gina Weasley voltou a Hogwarts.

_I looked into your face / Eu olhei para seu rosto_

_My heart was dancing all over the place / Meu coração estava dançando por _

_                                                            todo lugar_

No Expresso de Hogwarts Gina encontrou seus amigos Neville e Collin, que se queixaram estar abandonados por ela, que negou e ficou no mesmo vagão que eles e conversou bastante. 

- Gina você pode ir comprar uns doces pra nós? –perguntou Neville, com cara de fome. – A moça do carrinho está demorando a chegar aqui.

- Tudo bem eu vou. –disse se retirando do vagão e andando no corredor.

Até que de repente esbarrou em alguém, era Draco, que andava sem sentido pelo trem.

- Quem está no meu caminho? –disse irritado sem saber que era Gina. - Gina desculpa, não quis falar assim com você. –tentou reparar o erro.

Gina estava feliz por vê-lo, mas não queria demonstrar, Draco estava esperando esse reencontro ansiosamente, e estava estragando tudo.

- Você na verdade é assim, grosso, mal educado e mimado com todos, por que comigo seria diferente? Só porque antes você me tratava com falsidade. 

- Não é verdade, com você eu podia ser eu mesmo. –respondeu rápido.

- Mentira, você sempre foi falso comigo, eu nem te conheço Draco, ou melhor, Malfoy. –disse virando as costas e saindo de perto dele rápido, como se a proximidade dele a afetasse a recuar sua decisão de não voltar a namora-lo.

- Espera Gina. 

Draco se sentia um idiota, no primeiro reencontro tinha a deixado escapar tão facilmente, ela parecia realmente magoada com ele, o que faria para ser perdoado?

_I'd __like__ to __change__my__point__ of __view__ / Eu gostaria de mudar meu ponto de vista_

_If I __could just forget about you __/ Se eu simplesmente conseguisse te esquecer_

Na primeira semana de aula depois do Natal, Gina conseguiu se desvencilhar tanto de Draco como de Harry. Mas não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu de bom entre ela e Draco. Estava indo para a aula de Transfiguração quando alguém a puxou para uma sala escura. 

- Lumus. –a sala foi iluminada por uma nuance esverdeada. - Agora você não vai mais fugir de mim. –disse Draco segurando Gina pelos ombros e fechando a porta atrás de si.  - Nós vamos conversar.

Gina estava impressionada, ele parecia mesmo determinado.

- Tá certo, então fala, o que você quer.

_I __looked into your eyes __/ Eu olhei em seus olhos_

_And my world came tumbling down __/ E meu mundo desmoronou  _

- Isso –disse a puxando e beijando apaixonadamente.

- Por que você fez isso? Draco eu não sei o que você acha, mas na minha opinião é melhor ficarmos separados. Você é um Malfoy, eu uma Weasley nossas famílias são inimigas desde sempre, e depois dessa aposta meus irmãos não podem te ver pela frente e ...

- Shhh! –disse levando a mão aos lábios dela. – Eu não quero namorar sua família, e muito menos seus irmãos, eu quero você. – e a beijou de novo.

- Mas nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos. –disse Gina com lágrimas nos olhos, quando se lembrou. - E quem disse que eu te perdoei pela aposta, você brincou comigo.

- Se não fosse essa aposta não teríamos nos conhecido. E quanto a não podermos ficar juntos, podemos ser covardes como Romeu e Julieta e nos matarmos, ou encarar nossas famílias e se preciso fugirmos.

- Você seria capaz de abandonar tudo por mim? Sua herança, seu futuro "brilhante" como comensal da morte?

- Seria, e você abandonaria sua "família perfeita e feliz apesar de pobre"?

- Abandonaria –respondeu firmemente.

_You're the devil in disguise / Você é o demônio disfarçado_

_That's why I'm singing this song to you / Por isso estou cantando essa canção _

_                                                            para você_

Gina e Draco continuaram a se encontrar quase diariamente escondidos pelos dois anos e meio que Draco ainda teria de aula, ninguém descobriu nada, nem mesmo Harry que passou a segui-la sempre.

Harry ainda ficou um bom tempo apaixonado por Gina, até que conheceu uma garota misteriosa com a qual namorou no sétimo ano, que foi o mesmo ano de sua vitória sobre Voldemort.

Rony e Hermione tinham uma relação conturbada, brigavam e reatavam constantemente, mas acabaram o estudo em Hogwarts noivos e se casaram um ano depois.

Simas Finnigan ficou mal com seus pais, quando eles foram noticiados da aposta. Mas depois pediu desculpas a Gina, disse que agiu sem caráter e Gina é claro o desculpou, afinal mesmo sem ninguém saber que ela e Draco estavam juntos foi graças a ele que se conheceram.

_ I'__ve__paid__ for __you with tears__ / Eu tenho pago por você com lágrimas_

_And swallowed all my pride__ / E engolido todo meu orgulho_

Durante o sétimo ano de Gina em Hogwarts Draco a visitava escondido. Ele tinha sido expulso de casa porque seu pai queria que ele fizesse o juramento de Comensal da Morte e ele se recusou, tinha muito orgulho próprio para se tornar servo do Lord das trevas, e fez a escolha certa porque no mesmo ano Lord e seus comensais foram derrotados por Harry e a maioria morta por aurores.

Como Lucio Malfoy foi um dos comensais que não sobreviveram Draco herdou toda a fortuna da família, tendo que dividi-la apenas com sua mãe, Narcisa, que no fim perdoou o filho por renegar a nomeação de comensal.

Assim que Gina se formou Draco a pediu em casamento, ela obviamente aceitou, mas contar a família Weasley foi complicado, apenas Moly e Artur abençoaram a união, os irmãos não aceitaram, mesmo com a insistência de Hermione, Rony e nem os outros foram no casamento. Porém Harry, que era

como um irmão a Gina, foi ao casamento, ele percebeu que Draco era uma boa pessoa quando ele não entrou para o grupo dos comensais.

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum beautiful stranger / estranho bonito_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum beautiful stranger / estranho bonito_

Draco e Gina moravam na Mansão Malfoy, que foi redecorada por ela, porque era realmente medonha a decoração. Depois de dois anos de casados Gina engravidou e com isso, finalmente, os seus irmãos aceitaram o casamento e a família se tornou unida novamente, agora sendo os Weasley Malfoy.

~ **Fim **~

N.A. 2: O que acharam? Me mandem e-mails! Essa foi minha primeira song, e primeira fic de Harry Potter, outras que escrevi foram do anime Sakura Card Captors, espero que tenha ficado legal! REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!!!!


End file.
